Curious is the Cat
by CajunWitch
Summary: Another oneshot! It's after the war, Hermione and Ron are together, but part ways. She meets up with Draco at a pub one night. A bet is placed and Draco wins.


**Curious is the Cat**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing related to Harry Potter!**

**Just a silly little oneshot. I like writing these, they're fun! **

"So I guess this is it. I can't believe you're doing this," Ron said in an exasperated tone.

"Ronald, I told you I was thinking about it months ago," Hermione shot back.

"Yeah but I didn't think you were serious," Ron replied as he watched Hermione pack her bags. He was sitting on Hermione's bed in her bedroom at her parents' house.

The wizarding war had been over for a little over a year. Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort and all was well in the world. Ron and Hermione had become a couple before the war ended. When it was over, Hermione had given herself to Ron and was convinced that they were meant to be together. This changed after a few months when she realized how little she and Ron had in common.

Hermione had returned home to her parents after their memories had been restored. She decided to spend time in the muggle world. She would visit The Burrow, Ron's family's home on weekends, but lately she had been going there less and less. Hermione had told Ron that he could visit her in the muggle world, but he usually refused. He had only shown up a few times and it was usually late in the evening. Hermione hated when he did this because they always ended up having sex and she felt that this was the only reason he had shown up. This was another reason their relationship started to unravel.

James Edgar was her next door neighbor. He and Hermione were the same age and had attended muggle school together until Hermione was accepted at Hogwarts. James and his family had assumed she had gone off to boarding school. They had no idea that Hermione was a witch.

While they were growing up and Hermione would be on leave from Hogwarts, they would hang out, but only as friends. James and three of their other friends, Martin Linden, Trevor Hastings, and Pete Grant had started a band when they were 12 years old. They played in the garage of James's parents' home, much to his parents' dismay. They were awful at first, but as they got older they became much better. Their band, Curious is the Cat, began to play at school dances, birthday parties, and some wedding receptions.

When Hermione returned home, she and James resumed their friendship. It was as if she had never gone. When Hermione heard the band play, she was flabbergasted at how good they were. James was the lead vocalist and keyboard player, Martin played the bass guitar, Trevor played lead guitar, and Pete was the drummer. Their sound was very smooth and polished. They played covers of popular songs, but they also had written their own songs. Hermione decided that they needed to step it up, Curious is the Cat was way too good for the local scene. They needed to get exposure in clubs.

When she approached James about this, he was hesitant. He explained to Hermione that they had tried to get booked at local clubs, but no one wanted to give them a chance. Hermione processed this and then thought about a muggleborn wizard, Brian Thistle, who was a few years ahead of her at Hogwarts. He had lived in a neighborhood near Hermione's and sometimes they met up at Kings Cross station. Brian came to her mind because she had heard he'd opened up a nightclub in muggle London.

"What if I told you I could possibly get a gig for the band at a club that just opened?" Hermione asked James.

"Hermione, what do you know about booking a band?" James answered her question with a question and chuckled.

"I don't know anything, but I'll see if I can help the band out. I think once they hear Curious is the Cat play, the offers are going to pour in," Hermione replied.

"Go for it, but don't feel bad if the club owners don't even want to see you," James said.

"I'll see what I can do," Hermione smiled and went back home. That evening she went out to Brian's new club and was able to speak to him. He was hesitant at first, but as he listened to Hermione praising the band, he agreed to let them audition for him the next day.

James and the rest of the band were shocked when Hermione told them they had an audition. When they performed for Brian, he was amazed at how great they sounded. He immediately booked them for that weekend. As Hermione predicted, the offers began to come in. The word was getting out about Curious is the Cat. They were quickly becoming one of the most popular music acts in London.

With that, Hermione kind of fell into being Curious is the Cat's manager. She found that she enjoyed the work and the challenge of getting the right people to listen to the band. Hermione was with the band at gigs every weekend and this was wearing on her relationship with Ron.

Hermione always invited Ron to the gigs, but he always refused. Harry had started dating Ron's sister Ginny and they had attended a few shows. They tried to get Ron to come, telling him how much fun they had and how good the band was, but Ron didn't want to hear it. As far as he was concerned, his place was in the wizarding world and as soon as Hermione would get over her time in the muggle world, she would realize this is where she should be too. Ron thought that Hermione being a band manager was silly. He truly couldn't believe Hermione was daft enough to believe so much in a muggle band.

Ron had always figured Hermione would come to her senses and realize this venture wasn't going anywhere, so he was truly taken aback when Hermione told him she was going on a six-month tour with Curious is the Cat. The band had caught the attention of a major record label and was currently recording an album. They were going on tour with one of the record label's top recording artists, The Fragments. Hermione couldn't believe the salary she was offered and jumped at the chance. There was no way she was going to make that sort of money working in a department at The Ministry.

Ron didn't want to hear any of this, which disappointed Hermione. His non-support pushed her further away, so when she finished packing she decided it was time for a heart-to-heart.

Hermione sat beside him on her bed. "Ron, since I'm leaving for six months maybe it's best we take a break from each other."

"You're breaking up with me?" Ron asked with a shocked look.

"I suppose I am Ron. Come on things have been strained between us since I came back to the muggle world," Hermione said with a resigned look.

"Fine, do what you want Hermione. Like I can stop you," Ron said flatly.

"Ron, I really want to do this. I love what I'm doing. If only you would've come to one of the shows, the band is really going places," Hermione said, trying to make him understand why she was leaving.

"Look I'm just going to go home. Have a nice trip Hermione; I hope it was worth it. I don't know if I'll be there when you decide to come back," Ron said.

"I understand Ron. I don't expect you to wait for me. Take care," Hermione replied, feeling a small lump forming in her throat. They had grown apart, but she still loved him as a friend and hoped that she didn't lose that.

"You too Hermione," Ron said and disapparated back to The Burrow.

Hermione sat for a moment, a few tears falling on her cheeks. She grabbed a tissue and wiped them away. She heard James downstairs. He was yelling at her to get her arse in gear, it was time to go. Hermione smiled and took a quick look in the bathroom mirror to make sure no one could tell she was upset. She liked what she saw and picked up her bags. She took one last look at her bedroom and shut the door. Time for a new adventure.

Six months on tour turned into a year after Curious is the Cat's album came out and shot to number one on the charts. By the time the tour was over, Hermione and the band were exhausted. They finally returned home and were off for a month before they were scheduled to be back in the studio to record a second album.

Hermione was tired, but exhilarated. This tour proved that she was destined for a career in the music industry. She never imagined her organizational skills would lead to something like this. While the tour was exciting, it was good to be home and spend time with her parents.

During the tour she had kept in touch with Ginny and Harry. Ron had only responded the first few times and then stopped. Hermione had found out from Ginny that Ron was seeing someone else, so she stopped trying to contact him. She had planned to visit The Burrow when she had returned from the tour, but decided that wouldn't be a good idea since Ron had a girlfriend. Hermione had come to terms that she and Ron were officially over.

She had been home for a few days when James came over, asking if she wanted to go to a muggle billiard hall with him and the rest of the band. At first Hermione was going to decline the offer, but then she changed her mind. Maybe it would do her some good to go out.

Hermione was a little apprehensive when she went out with the band because fans were starting to recognize the band members and they had been mobbed a few times. She felt better when James pulled the vehicle up to small building located in less-traveled area of London. There were only a few other cars in the parking lot, so Hermione figured the band would be safe from their growing fan base.

It was the late afternoon when they arrived. As soon as they entered, James and the other guys went to the tables and began playing. Hermione sat at the bar and watched while she drank a muggle beer. It was a chilled-out establishment; the beer was ice cold and the jukebox was playing classic rock. She was so relaxed. James wanted her to join in their game, but she only shook her head. She liked where she was sitting, observing the other patrons and the beers were going down smoothly.

Hermione decided to get up and walk around before she couldn't stand up. She walked over to the jukebox and was looking at the selections, when she heard a voice she hadn't heard since the war ended.

"Well who do we have here? Granger with a muggle alcoholic beverage? Now that's something you don't see every day," Draco Malfoy drawled.

"Malfoy in a muggle establishment? _Now_ that's something you don't see every day," Hermione responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Seriously Granger, you're the last person I thought I'd see here. Where's the rest of your little posse? Aren't you married to Weasley yet?" Draco asked and chuckled.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm here with friends and no, I'm not married. Ron and I aren't together," Hermione answered and rolled her eyes.

"How devastating, the Golden Couple of the Golden Trio are no longer together," Draco gushed and put his hand over his heart.

Hermione smirked at him. "What _are_ you doing here Malfoy? I think it's safe to say this is the last place I'd ever expect to see you."

"If you must know, I've developed a liking for billiards. I'm quite adept at it. Perhaps I'll challenge your friends to a game. Who are they?" Draco asked.

Hermione pointed them out and laughed in her mind. If Draco thought he could challenge James and the other guys, he was dead wrong. They'd been playing billiards for years because Martin's dad had a table in their basement. Draco noticed Hermione still had a smirk on her face and looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny Granger?" Draco asked smoothly.

"I'm just thinking about you challenging my friends. I can't wait to see them beat your arse," Hermione giggled. She couldn't believe she just said that to Malfoy, the alcohol had loosened her tongue.

Draco looked at her with a small smile. "Really? How about we make this interesting Granger? If I can beat your friends at billiards, you have to come home with me tonight."

"I'm not agreeing to that! Why would you want me to go home with me? You hate me," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes again as she took a sip of her beer.

"I figured you'd chicken out. So much for the brave Gryffindor and for the record I don't hate you," Draco replied smoothly.

Hermione was never one to back down from a challenge even if it was for something as repulsive as Draco proposed. She had faith in her friends and knew they could beat the pants off of him. "Fine Malfoy, you're on!"

"Good deal Granger, be ready to leave in about an hour after I beat your friends," Draco drawled.

"Still the cocky Slytherin. Don't count your chickens before they hatch Malfoy," Hermione muttered.

"Save your cute little muggle sayings Granger. Now sit back and watch the master work," Draco smiled at her and winked.

"Whatever Malfoy," Hermione said as she walked back to the bar.

Draco watched Hermione walk back to the bar, her hips swaying in the tight jeans she was wearing. He had been coming to this pub for the past year and had become part of the pub's billiards team. Draco liked that unlike the wizarding world, no one knew him here. He had never encountered anyone he knew until he saw Granger this evening.

He couldn't believe it was Hermione sitting at the bar and he followed her when she went to the jukebox. No one knew Draco had a huge crush on Hermione since their fourth year at Hogwarts. After the war ended, he had resigned himself to the fact that he would probably never see her again and she was dating that wanker Weasley. He couldn't believe his luck when he saw her here and that she agreed to his crazy bet.

One hour later Draco had beaten James and the other guys. The young men accepted the defeat with grace and even complimented Draco on his skills. Hermione watched all this with growing horror. She could've kicked herself for agreeing to that stupid bet with Malfoy! Malfoy watched her as she approached the table, a tentative smile on her face.

Draco waited until she got to the table and then said, "Are you ready to go Hermione?"

James smiled and said, "Do you know each other?"

Before Hermione could answer, Draco spoke. "Yes we went to the same school. Hermione and I haven't seen each other in quite a while, so she's agreed to come with me to get a bite to eat so we can catch up."

Hermione was astounded at the smooth lie Draco just told! All she could do was nod and smile. She felt like such an idiot.

"That's great. Well we'll see you later Hermione. Draco, it's been a pleasure losing to you. You need to show me some of those shots," James said as he shook Draco's hand.

"Anytime, I'm usually here on the weekends. See you later," Draco said as he took Hermione's elbow and guided her out of the pub.

She and Draco didn't say anything to each other as they walked to an alley next to the pub. He pulled Hermione close to him and they disapparated. Hermione looked around her and knew they were in an apartment.

"Where did you take me?" Hermione asked.

"My apartment," Draco replied as he walked closer to her.

"So you live in London now," Hermione asked, trying to stall whatever it was Malfoy had in mind for her.

"Yes, it's close to the Ministry," Draco answered as he kept coming closer.

"What do you do at the Ministry?" Hermione asked, still trying to stall, but then she hit the wall in Malfoy's living room.

"I work for the Wizengamot," Draco replied as he brushed a curl from her face, looking at her intensely. He tilted his head and gently kissed her.

_Whoa!_ Hermione thought. When Malfoy's lips touched hers, she saw fireworks. Ron's kisses were never like that! Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought. She had always thought Draco was one of the better looking boys at Hogwarts, but he had such a shit personality. Now that he was out of school, he had gotten even better looking. It looked like Malfoy was taller and broader in the shoulders. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Draco moaned in her mouth, he was so excited that she was responding to him. He pulled her petite frame to him and held her tightly. He moved his lips down to her neck and placed soft kisses on her smooth skin. Hermione felt a sigh escape. He moved to her ears and lightly nibbled on one. This was a very sensitive spot for her and it set her over the edge. She turned her head and began kissing Draco passionately. Draco smiled, knowing he had gotten to her.

He moved away from her and held out his hand, looking at her expectantly. Hermione knew where he wanted to lead her. She took his hand and walked with him to his bedroom. When they arrived at the door, Draco led her in and began to kiss her again. Hermione kissed him back and ran her hands over his hard chest covered with a thin T-shirt. Draco pulled away from her and removed his shirt and pulled her to him again. Hermione felt his hands make their way under her blouse. She loved the feel of his large, warm hands. She could feel callouses on his hands and for some reason this turned her on even more.

She let Draco unbutton her blouse. He pushed it away from her and it fell to the floor. He removed her bra and let it fall near the blouse. Draco sucked in his breath as he regarded a topless Hermione. Her breasts were perfect. He couldn't hold back anymore and put his mouth over one pert bud, his hands fondling the other breast.

Hermione threw her head back and gasped. She had her hands entwined in his hair, marveling at how soft it was. Draco came back up and kissed her again, teasing her mouth with his tongue. His hands traveled down to her jeans, unfastening the button closure, and pulling down the zipper. He pushed the jeans down over her hips, never breaking their kiss. Hermione kicked them off. Her hands moved to his jeans, unsnapping the button-fly closure. She pushed them off of his slim hips. Draco pulled away to slip his jeans off and he tossed them aside. He pulled Hermione against him, loving the feel of her bare breasts against his chest.

They made it to the bed, lying side by side in their underwear, exploring each other's bodies. Draco pulled Hermione under him and gently nudged her knees apart, so he could place himself between her legs. He pushed his erect penis against her. Hermione reached down and lightly touched it through his boxers. Draco hissed and pushed her hand against it, so he could rub him. She could feel that the girth of his penis was bigger than Ron's. Thoughts of Ron disappeared as Draco pulled down her panties. She lifted her hips so he could have better access. Hermione couldn't wait to feel him inside of her. Draco removed his boxers and positioned himself between her legs. He looked at Hermione and she nodded. He pushed into her and she gasped. They began kissing again, as Draco thrust slowly. As Hermione adjusted to his thickness, she began to move with him. This really turned Draco on and his movements quickened. Her pussy was so snug and warm; he had to pace himself or he would've shot his load a while ago.

They moved together, Hermione's legs now wrapped around his back. Hermione pushed his hair back and wiped away the beads of sweat on his forehead. Draco held her gaze as he pumped into her. Hermione felt her breath quickening, she was going to come.

"Oh that's it, I'm almost there. Yeah, that's it, I'm coming Draco!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco felt her walls tightening around his cock and he couldn't hold back any longer. He began to thrust faster and as Hermione was coming down from her climax, she watched as he bit down on his lower lip and his eyes glazed over.

"Hermione!" Draco growled her name as he came into her. Hermione could feel his semen shooting up into her. Draco kissed her and withdrew from her. He moved to the side of the bed, catching his breath. This was definitely the best sex he'd ever had. Draco still couldn't get over he'd just fucked Hermione Granger. He noticed that she'd gotten up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked softly.

"I'm going to head back home," Hermione replied.

"You don't have to leave or do you have somewhere you need to be?" Draco asked. He was hoping she'd stay.

"Do you want me to stay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, come back and snuggle with me," Draco said huskily.

Hermione smiled and got back into the bed. Draco pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. She decided that she liked being in his arms. They talked for about an hour before they fell asleep; Draco telling her about what he'd been doing since the war and Hermione telling him about the band.

When they woke up the next morning, Hermione had her back against Draco and his arms were wrapped around her. She gently extracted herself from his arms so she could go to the bathroom. When she returned, she started to gather her clothes. She was pulling on her panties and gave a start when Draco spoke.

"Were you going to sneak out?" Draco asked in an amused tone.

"I don't know, I guess so," Hermione said sheepishly. This was her first one-night stand and she wasn't sure what was the proper procedure, or even if such a thing existed.

"Come back to bed and take off those panties," Draco said with a devilish grin.

Hermione grinned back and did as she was told. When she got back into the bed, Draco pulled her to him again, kissing her. They made love slowly while rays of sunlight peeked through the window blinds in Draco's bedroom.

When they were done, they showered together and Draco made them breakfast. Hermione kissed him goodbye and headed home. She thought this was going to be a one-time thing, but she continued seeing Draco until she and the band went on tour again.

Draco missed her while she was gone. He smiled whenever he heard a Curiosity is a Cat song. The billiards pub had just added a few of their songs to the jukebox.

It had been six months since he'd seen Hermione and his heart actually ached. He was at the pub lining up a shot on one of the tables, when he heard a familiar voice whispering in his ear.

"If you make that shot you can take me home tonight."

Draco grinned as he easily made the shot and put down the cue stick. He pulled Hermione to him and kissed her. _Best bet ever,_ thought Draco.

**Just felt like writing this and thought I would share it. Enjoy!**


End file.
